


Your Mark on My Neck; Call Me Old Fashioned

by TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Tony Stark, Lemon, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Tony has always lead a sexually promiscuous life, whether he was single or in a relationship, he's always stayed sexually active. However, he had never once shared his heat with another...until he realized he was ready to make a commitment with Steve.





	Your Mark on My Neck; Call Me Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities

Steve had been surprised when Tony had extended his invitation. He shouldn’t have been. They had been dating exclusively for a while. Long enough that even the infamous playboy Tony Stark was feeling rather serious about their shared relationship. And it wasn’t just because of the sex—which was great. More than great. Steve filled Tony in all the right ways, held him in all the right ways. They fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces, and Tony loved it more than he’d normally admit out loud. 

But it wasn’t all about that. It was also the little things. Like how Steve would make them breakfast in the mornings, how their hands always seemed lock together, fingers entwined when watching a movie. How Tony found himself making coffee and taking a mug of it to Steve when the man was busy with whatever paperwork SHIELD pushed off on him—But it’s not like that was a big deal or anything! He was making coffee anyway—because of his own late nights in his lab, that’s all. Or at least that’s what he told himself at first. He had to admit it was a little more than that when he started settling down next to Steve, taking a break from his own work just to spend time in the same space until his own mug was empty.

Tony Stark was more than a little smitten with Steve Rogers.

But that was exactly why Steve should not have looked so adorably stunned as he blinked with his impossibly blue puppy eyes up at Tony from the couch when Tony had placed himself before him, already reeking of preheat.

“I uh, don’t really feel like bothering to run to the store to make sure I have enough extra batteries for my toys so...I just thought that maybe you could spend my heat with me this time?” he had asked nervously. It had also been a lie. He knew he already had more than enough batteries for his vibraters and knotting dildos. He just needed the excuse for himself. For all the sex he’s had in his adult (and teenaged) life, he’d never once shared his heat with anyone other than his toys. He wasn’t much of a traditionalist, but his heat was one tradition he didn’t want to mess with. He didn’t want to risk being bonded to some stranger he picked up at the bar, and he frankly didn’t trust anyone not to bite him if they got the chance. So when he asked Steve to join him, he was showing just how much he trusted Steve, but he was also extending that traditional invitation to bond. To make  _ them _ official.

And all Steve could seem to do was look adorable. Something the big dumb alpha seemed to do a lot, but it always was a mystery to Tony how Steve could look so damn cute. Alphas were never cute. They were strong, sexy, and good-looking, but ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’ were never words used to describe an alpha, but it always fit Steve. At least to Tony.

“Did...you just..?”

“You know, if you want. I still have a few hours before things get...you know.” Tony shrugged.

“No, Tony, I mean,” Steve stood up, going from looking adorable below the omega to towering above him, looking down with a soft, loving gaze as he placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders, “Is this what I  _ think _ it is an invitation for, or is this just...you know, like when you’re not in heat?”

Tony swallowed down his nerves and looked up at his Steve, “It’s what you think. So—so consider things carefully first! I—I’ll be readying my nest—door will be unlocked—well, still locked but JARVIS will let you in if you ask, so not really locked—for you.”

“Christopher Columbus!” The alpha grinned, pulling Tony into a warm hug, “I had—not that I was impatient but I have been hoping, I mean—”

“Christopher Columbus? Steve—what the fuck?” Tony blinked up at Steve..

The blond alpha got a sheepish look on his reddening face, “Uh, back in—my day it was an expression of surprise? Excitement? Sorry to be an eager beaver but—”

Tony reached up and put his fingers over Steve’s mouth to shush him, “Stop that adorable mouth of yours before you sprout out an entire dictionary of nineteen-forties slang.”

“Sorry.” he said, somehow blushing even redder than before.

Seriously, how could any alpha look so damn adorable?

“Just—make sure this is what you want.” Tony said after clearing his throat, “I’ll see you in a little bit—or not.” He gave a shrug before pulling away to hurry to his bedroom.

Well, that was that. He’d finally done it. He got the words out. Now it was in Steve’s hands if he felt the same level of seriousness about their relationship or not.

* * *

As it turned out, Tony did see Steve in a short while. The omega already situated in the nest he’d made on his bed, pillows and blankets making up walls around his naked body, a few stolen shirts from Steve’s laundry tucked among them for the comforting scent of the alpha he already considered to be his. His body was already starting to act out in need, his hole loosening in anticipation, slick trickling down between his cheeks and onto the absorbent pad he’d laid down along the bottom of his nest. He was even starting to feel the need to reach for one of the toys he kept sitting out on his nightstand when the door to his room opened suddenly and Steve slipped quietly inside with a box of condoms in hand.

“Captain America, you’re my hero.” Tony said, a moan of need in his voice.

“I’d rather ‘Steve’ be your hero.” he flushed, setting the box down on the bed.

“Steve will be as soon as Steve is naked.” Tony said as casually as he could with the ache in his lower half making him want to moan out obscenely. “Cap is clothes, Steve is not.”

“I’d say they are both usually clothed, but given this situation…” Steve chuckled, giving in without a fight as he started stripping off his T-shirt and jeans.

“Socks and undies, too. Lose them. Nest requirements are to be fully naked.” Tony said, stretching out his leg to press the ball of his foot to the bulge Steve was already supporting thanks to the pheromone-laced scent Tony was putting off.

“Patience, Baby, patience.” Steve finished stripping down and then grabbed Tony’s foot, moving his leg up and to the side as he slipped into the nest, settling between Tony’s legs.

“Did—did you just call me ‘Baby’?”

“I’m old, I know, just ignore my choice of words and relax. I got you.” Steve purred, leaning over to press kisses to the omega’s shoulders and neck. “You’re sure about this, right? If you don’t want me to—”

“I want your bite if you are willing to give it, dumb alpha. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have let JARVIS let you in here.” Tony insisted, running his fingertips through Steve’s golden locks.

Steve looked at Tony before nodding, “Just making sure—it’s not really something that can be undone. The mark stays the rest of your life.”

“And if I have one, I want it to be yours. The offer’s on the table, Steve, it’s up to you if you take it.”

“Just...making sure.” Steve repeated, lowering his mouth onto Tony’s, drawing him into a deep kiss as his fingers moved down to tease at Tony’s slick hole. “Hot Damn, you’re so wet right now…”

“It’s just the start of things. I’ll get a lot wetter shortly. Trust me, Alpha.  _ Oh! _ !” He gasped when Steve’s teasing fingers suddenly pushed their way into his hole, knowing all the right spots to tease in the start.

Steve smirked, pushing his fingers in deeper until Tony let out a whine; “Steeeve!”

“I love watching you come undone like this, Babydoll.” he hummed against Tony’s skin before his lips locked around a pert nipple.

Tony moaned, shifting his legs further apart. He wanted more, fingers were good, and normally Steve was talented enough to get him off with only his fingers, but he was in heat. Fingers were not going to cut it. He needed a knot stretching him beyond what any fingers could hope to do. He shifted and wiggled,moving his hands up over his head to push on the headboard so he could feel those fingers deeper.

Steve must have gotten the hint because the next thing Tony knew, the fingers were gone and he’d been flipped over onto his stomach, hips in the air and,  _ God _ , Steve’s tip was in its sheath (how had he put it on that quickly?) and pressing into his heat.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,  _ yes _ !”

“So eager.” Steve chuckled behind him, hands running along Tony’s torso.

“I’d say horny, but eager works too. Come on, no teasing!” Tony wiggled his hips.

The alpha groaned, “Tony, you’re acting like a—”

“Slut? Yeah, sure, but only for you. Come on, just fuck me already! We can do the cute cuddle stuff you like so much after you knot my ass.”

“Wow, okay then…” Steve breathed out and then pushed in steadily until he was fully inside his omega. He paused, only a moment, before pulling back and then slamming back in before Tony could say anything again. The words on the tip of the omega’s tongue turned into a yelp of pleasure instead.

Steve groaned as he thrust deep into the omega moaning beneath him. The feeling of Tony just slightly rocking his hips back in time with Steve’s thrusts left the alpha’s mind in shambles. Tony knew he had that effect on his alpha when they got lost in the feel of each other even without pheromones and the scent of omega heat messing with Tony’s body and Steve’s head. It was hard for the alpha to keep clear thoughts when Tony was doing all the right things to him, and vice versa. 

It wasn’t their first time having sex, of course, but their first time spending a heat together was a different experience all together. It was more intense, but in a good way. Everything was heightened; smell, sight, touch, it all was completely different from the sex they had before.

Shifting his hands, Steve gripped Tony’s hips tight and pulled them back every time he thrust forward. Each thrust got a little noise out of the omega, a noise that, apparently, Steve decided he liked a lot. He wanted to hear it over and over, make Tony feel like he was well taken care of and was going to be safe as long as Steve was around.

Though Tony already felt that way. All it took was the feel of Steve’s hand against his heated, bare skin for him to feel the safety from his mate in his period of weakness.

“Ah!  _ Alpha… _ ” The bunet looked back at Steve, shivering slightly.

Tony’s mind felt like mush, it was hard to keep any cohearant thought that wasn’t related to  _ harder, deeper, knot, fuck, yes _ , and  _ alpha _ . He could feel Steve’s hungry eyes on him, glancing over every inch of skin that was exposed. Hips, back, shoulders... _ neck… _

And then it happened. Steve shifted forward, bending over Tony, his lips brushing against the omegan scent gland located on the back of his neck, kissing it, teasing it as his hips kept thrusting.

This was it. An excited shiver racked through Tony’s body as Steve’s thrusts began to grow sharper and stiffer, the lips on the back of his neck parting to make way for the line of perfect teeth that gently scraped the sensitive skin.

_ Last chance, Tony. If you don’t want this, this is your chance to stop it. _ Something in the very back of his mind told him. But he didn’t act on it. He shoved the idea away and let out a moan that begged for his alpha’s knot.

And it happened, a sharp pain as teeth bit down hard on his gland until he felt a small pop. He wanted to cry out, but his voice was stuck as he was held completely still by the pinch.

A moment later, he was released and alpha arms turned his limp body around so he was facing his alpha, picked up off the bed and in his lap as his alpha’s cock continued to thrust up into his twitching hole that was desperately trying to clamp down around a knot after he’d been bitten. Steve turned Tony’s head so that his nose brushed up against the alpha scent gland in the side of his neck, and he cradled his head there.

“Go on, Babydoll, go on. I’m close, so get ready.”

It took Tony a moment to realize what Steve was saying, and his eyes widened.

_ Really? He was going to let..? _

Tony didn’t dwell on it, it was hard to. His brain was mush from pleasure, he wanted a knot, and his alpha had given him a task. So he obeyed, parting his lips and slipping his teeth on either side of the gland in his alpha’s neck, slowly biting down on it, but hot hard enough—that is, until Steve grunted and slammed deep into Tony’s heat, his knot slipping in past his entrance at last before inflating so satisfyingly large that Tony couldn’t help but bite down—and bite down  _ hard _ on the gland until there was a little pop, just like with his gland.

They stayed like that, riding their orgasms to completion before Steve fell back, taking Tony with him and holding him close as Tony released his bite.

“You...let me mark you?” Tony asked after they had calmed.

“You let me mark you.” Steve shrugged.

“Sure, but...you’re an alpha. Alphas don’t normally let their omega mark back...only the mark on the omega is needed to make a bond.”

“Call me old-fashioned, but I think if I’m serious enough about you to mark you, then I’m serious enough to wear your mark in return. Frankly it’s disgusting how most alphas these days refuse a mark so they can just dump their partner and run off to get a new, younger omega.” Steve said, holding Tony closer, “I want us to stand as equals in this relationship, just as we do in the Avengers.”

Tony blinked up at his alpha, a touch of red that had nothing to do with how full he felt locked on Steve’s knot colored his cheeks. “...Yup, I think I love you.”

“Well, I’d hope so considering we’re officially bonded now.” Steve chuckled. “Come now, rest before my knot goes down and you have another wave of need.” he soothed, gently pressing Tony’s head down onto his chest and petting his hair affectionately.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
